Locamente enamorada
by Lady Levy
Summary: [Situado después de la batalla contra Tartaros] Todo el mundo estaba feliz de que la guerra contra Tartaros había terminado. Bueno, todo el mundo excepto Levy Mcgarden. Ella había podido confirmar uno de sus peores miedos...Estaba enamorada del Dragon Slayer de hierro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una historia nueva n.n esta idea estuvo rondando en mi mente por mucho tiempo hasta que porfin decidí sacarla a la luz :D Espero que les guste :)**

**Deja tu comentario, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció.**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

** *~"_Se dice que nunca se sufre tanto como cuando uno esta enamorado_"~***

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que la batalla contra Tartaros había terminado por fin, todo en Magnolia había vuelto a ser como antes. Con ayuda de los ciudadanos y algunos magos de los otros gremios de Fiore, pudieron volver a reconstruir el gremio de Fairy Tai. Incluso Minerva, la cual se había ha vuelto unir a su antiguo gremio como segunda al mando, estuvo dispuesta ayudar, como una forma de tratar de remediar todo el daño que había hecho en el pasado.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz de que la guerra contra Tartaros había terminado. Bueno, todo el mundo excepto Levy Mcgarden.

La noche había caído suavemente en Magnolia. Cabizbaja, la pequeña maga de cabellos azules, se encontraba dirigiéndose a Fairy Hills. Las pequeñas pisadas de sus sandalias sobre el borde de los canales de Magnolia, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa noche oscura y solitaria. Ella balanceo sus caderas suavemente para mantener sus pasos y no caer al agua. Una suave ráfaga de viento movió suavemente su vestido y algunos de sus mechones azules.

Ella suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado.

_¿Por qué el?_

Se preguntó.

_¿Por qué, de todos los hombres del mundo, ella había caído enamorada de él?_

Miles de preguntas surcaron la pequeña cabeza de la maga de escritura sólida. Pero lo más importante de sus preguntas fue…

_¿Cómo iba ella a seguir con ese malestar en su corazón cada vez que lo veía?_

Ligeramente, Levy frunció el ceño y detuvo su andar para poder apreciar el cielo nocturno.

Ella no iba a poder seguir evitándolo como lo hacía actualmente… ¿verdad?

Y si, eventualmente desde que había vuelto todo a la normalidad, la pequeña maga había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de evitar al Dragon Slayer de hierro… oh, mejor dicho, de acero. **(N/A: Dragon Slayer de acero esta basado en el capitulo 397 del manga)**

Levy no podía verle a la cara después de que ellos se habían besado…Bueno, haberse dado respiración boca a boca, pero fue un contacto labial, eso cuenta como un beso ¿verdad? Bueno…fuese lo que fuese, ella había podido sentir sus labios unidos, aunque solo fue por un par de segundos. Al poco tiempo, ella quiso más y más de ese pequeño contacto. Quería volver a sentir su interior arder y la calidez que sus labios le habían brindado.

Pero eso no fue el mayor de los problemas.

Oh claro que no…

La pequeña peliazul se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba locamente enamorada de Gajeel, lo suficiente como para arriesgar su propia vida. Y verdaderamente eso la asusto.

Al comienzo, cuando ella empezó a sentir cierto "aprecio" hacia él, pensó que solo sería un simple "flechazo" y que se le pasaría rápidamente, pero no. Poco a poco, el Dragon Slayer de acero empezó a ganarse un enorme lugar en su corazón, que ni siquiera Jet y Droy lograron llenar. Y a pesar de todo esto, ella mantuvo la esperanza de poder olvidarlo y seguir con su vida ordinaria, pero nuevamente se equivocó.

Lamentablemente, ella lo comprobó en uno de los peores escenarios…

En la guerra contra Tartaros.

Al ver su cuerpo flotar, casi moribundo, sintió como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir y todo a su alrededor empezaba a moverse más lento. Y fue entonces, que ella pensó que si el moría, ella moriría también. En ese momento, ella había nadado lo más rápido posible hasta él y con la última gota de aire, le propino respiración boca a boca.

_"Por favor, no mueras."_ Fue lo que pensó en ese momento Levy.

Y gracias a esa pequeña "pasada de aire" Gajeel había logrado despertar de su inconciencia y así los demonios de Tartaros, habían sido finalmente vencidos. Sin embargo, la victoria fue agridulce, o por lo menos lo fue para la pequeña Mcgarden.

Cada vez que lo veía pasar al lado suyo, su corazón latía de manera exagerada. Eran tan fuertes las pulsaciones de su corazón, que ella tuvo miedo de que Gajeel pudiera oírlas. También fue la manera en que sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez que el, sin querer o apropósito, la rozaba o tocaba. Fue realmente un infierno no poder hablar bien y ponerse completamente nerviosa en su presencia.

Si ella seguía así, él iba sospechar.

Levy suspiro y lentamente retomo su caminata hacia Fairy Hills.

* * *

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

Levy se preguntó mentalmente mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta de su habitación en Fairy Hills. Luego de cerrar la puerta y encender la luz, ella arrastro sus pies atreves de la habitación. La pequeña maga se sacó sus sandalias y las dejo cerca de una pila de libros que estaba en el suelo. Lentamente, camino descalza por el suelo de madera, hasta una cajonera, que estaba apoyada en la pared, y saco un pequeño conjunto de ropa para dormir.

Levy suspiro con cansancio y se empezó a sacar el vestido anaranjado. La tela sedosa empezó a resbalar por su piel de porcelana, hasta terminar en el suelo de madera. Ella levantó el vestido del suelo y se dio vuelta para ponerlo en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero en ese momento, ella se vio.

Al frente de ella y al lado del cesto de ropa, se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus ojos avellana vieron reflejado en él, su propio cuerpo pálido y menudo, con una sencilla ropa interior.

La peliazul frunció el ceño y se encamino hacia él.

Lo primero que miro Levy fueron sus pechos, casi, inexistentes. Oh bueno, a comparación de las otras magas, sus pechos lo eran. Ella siempre se preguntó ¿porque ella era la única en el gremio que era "plana"? Sacando a Wendy, obviamente. Antes, cuando el gremio estaba lleno de magos, había tres o cuatro magas en sus mismas condiciones, pero ahora…era ella la única. Levy nunca iba a mentir, siempre sintió algo de envidia por no tener el cuerpo como las otras magas. Tal vez, fue algo hereditario… aunque ella no podría estar muy segura ya que no recordaba mucho a su madre.

Levy frunció el ceño.

Su mirada siguió bajando hacia su estómago plano y a su cintura ancha, y luego a sus piernas carnosas. La peliazul deposito su mano derecha en el vidrio del espejo. Su mirada se perdió por un momento.

_¿Cómo Gajeel podría fijarse en alguien tan pequeña y delgada como ella?_

Levy sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía, casi, respirar normalmente.

Ella, que no tenía absolutamente nada para ofrecerle.

Ella, una mujer con apariencia de niña.

Ella, frágil, pequeña y débil.

_¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera fijar su mirada en ella?_

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color avellana, resbalando por sus mejillas blancas y cayendo al suelo. Levy sollozó con fuerza y miro sus pies. Su vista poco a poco se empezó a volver borrosa por las lágrimas.

_¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

La pequeña maga cayó sobre sus rodillas y quedo en una posición fetal. Ella enterró con fuerza su cara en sus manos y permitió que las lágrimas salieran con total libertad.

_¿Por qué el corazón le dolía de esa forma?_

Levy se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un intento por secarse las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, ya que ellas no dejaban de brotar. Ella cerró sus ojos y coloco una mano en su frente.

_¿Por qué las lágrimas no se detenían?_

_¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler tanto?_

_¿Por qué ella tenía que haberse enamorado de Gajeel?_

_¿Sabiendo…Sabiendo que él nunca le correspondería?_

Levy se abrazó un poco más fuerte.

En esa oscura y solitaria noche, las lágrimas de la pequeña maga fueron su única compañía.

...

..

.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? **

**Los escritores viven de los comentarios...**

**Nota de autor:**

_**Yo se que muchas mujeres sienten cierto complejo con su cuerpo y/o personalidad. Pero, personalmente, creo que uno es como es, no hay que tratar de ser algo que no eres. Todas las mujeres son hermosas, mires donde las mires. Así que no te aflijas mi querida lectora, tu eres perfecta **__**tal como eres.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :D Espero que les guste este capitulo n.n**

**Deja tu critica, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**No soy dueña de Fairy tail.**

* * *

_***~No se puede amar y ser sabio.~***_

* * *

Levy no supo cuándo se había quedado dormida. Lo único que sabía era que la luz del sol era demasiado fuerte para sus parpados cerrados y los pájaros que cantaban fuera de su ventana, eran innecesariamente ruidosos y alegres. Levy gruño y coloco un brazo en su cara. _¿Por qué el día tenía que ser específicamente alegre, cuando ella solo quería enterrarse en sus mantas y morir?_ Perezosamente se deslizo afuera del capullo de sus sabanas y se sentó en la cama, mientras se refregaba un ojo.

Los ojos le ardían y su garganta se encontraba seca.

La noche anterior casi no había dormido y lloro durante horas. Litros y litros de lágrimas innecesarias. Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron y parpadearon, acostumbrándose a la luz solar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación, ella se odio internamente por no haber comprado un par de cortinas cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Nuevamente, su cuerpo se sumergió en las sabanas y enterró su cara en la almohada. Ella no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto y ver a Gajeel, estaba harta de hacer el ridículo en frente de él. Fue una lástima de que Jet y Droy estuvieran en una misión en solitario, de no ser así, ella se habría escapado con ellos a algún pueblo lejano a hacer algún trabajo y por lo menos, sacar de su mente al Dragon Slayer de acero.

Levy gruño y asfixió a su almohada con las manos.

Aunque era tentador quedarse en su cuarto durante todo el día, en algún momento tendría que afrontar su situación y esto no le ayudaba en nada, además Fairy Tail era su hogar y ella no huiría de él.

De un salto, salió de su cama acolchonada y camino hacia al pequeño baño de la habitación. Ella apretó el interruptor de luz y se miró al espejo.

_Hay por dios…_

Levy tenía la marca de la frazada en todo el sector derecho de su cara, frente, nariz y mejilla; también había una mancha blanca de saliva seca en su mejilla derecha, pero eso no fue lo peor, sus ojos parecían dos cocos sobresalientes de su cara. Estaban rojos e hinchados y también le ardían. Levy nunca se había visto tan demacrada en toda su corta vida.

La peliazul gruño y se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Ojala nunca hubiese llorado.

La pequeña maga, cerró la puerta del cuarto y empezó a sacarse el conjunto de dormir, dispuesta a darse un baño. Una vez que estuvo completamente denuda, ella corrió las cortinas de la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua. Lentamente, Levy se adentró y permitió que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo por completo. La peliazul emitió un ligero suspiro al sentir como sus músculos se relajaban.

* * *

Y luego de unos treinta minutos, Levy salió del baño, con una delgada toalla amarrada a su cuerpo menudo. La pequeña maga se dirigió hacia su cajonera y saco un conjunto de ropa interior, ella lo coloco en su cama y luego, se dirigió a su armario. Ya que su vestido estaba sucio, ella decidió ponerse algo simple, unos shorts de _jean_ y una remera negra de tirantes.

Las delgadas manos de Levy desataron el nudo de la toalla, que lo mantenía firme, y empezó a vestirse. Minutos después, ella empezó a cepillarse el cabello con sus manos, desatando todos los nudos posibles y cuando termino, ella se puso una diadema negra sobre sus cabellos.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, Levy volvió a mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos seguían igual de hinchados como cuando se había despertado y su rostro estaba algo pálido, lo único bueno era que la marca de la frazada había desaparecido. Ella rezo porque nadie se diera cuenta o por lo menos, que no hicieran tanto espamento sobre el tema.

* * *

Media hora después, Levy estaba empujando las puertas del gremio, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura. Durante el camino, muchas veces ella se había arrepentido y pego la vuelta hacia Fairy hills, pero luego de caminar algunos pasos, ella volvía a retomar su camino hacia el gremio y así sucesivamente hasta llegar. Levy respiro hondo y entro con pasos seguros al gremio.

Actualmente el gremio se encontraba, aunque sonase raro, en total calma, seguramente debía ser porque el equipo de Natsu no estaba. Levy suspiro al notar que la mayoría de los magos estaban metidos en su mundo, para notar su apariencia. La pequeña peliazul, con pasos decididos, se encamino hacia la barra, donde se encontraba Mirajane haciendo un poco de té.

Levy aprovechó que ella estaba de espaldas y la saludo.

—Hola Mira…—su voz sonó extraña, tal vez demasiado débil.

Mirajane se dio vuelta con una de sus usuales sonrisas y con la taza de té en sus manos.

—Hola Le-

Los ojos de la albina se agrandaron cuando vieron a la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, parada al frente suyo. La taza en sus manos, cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras que el líquido se esparcía por todo el piso.

— ¿Levy? —susurro. —Oh por dios ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? —ella casi grito.

Levy sintió como veinte pares de ojos la observaban, ella agradeció estar de espaldas en ese momento. La peliazul sonrió y trato de calmar a la albina, pero esta estaba demasiada conmocionada al ver los enormes ojos hinchados de su amiga.

—E-estoy bien Mira. —ella le sonrió. —No me paso nada. Es solo que…casi no dormí anoche.

No era del todo una mentira, ya que ella en verdad no había dormido casi nada. Mirajane la miro por un momento y asintió con la cabeza. La albina se agacho y recogió los trozos de vidrio.

—Quédate aquí. Te traeré hielo para que baje la hinchazón.

Y con esto dicho, la albina se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina del gremio. Levy suspiro aliviada. Mentalmente agradeció que Mira no le preguntara con más detalle de lo sucedido, la verdad es que ella no estaba con ánimos para inventarse una historia de la noche anterior. Levy se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la barra y apoyo su codo en la mesa, mientras su mentón descansaba en su mano.

_¿En que estaba pensando? Debí haberme quedado en casa._ Razonó Levy.

Y son en esos precisos momentos en que Levy no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más estúpida del mundo. La noche anterior se pasó llorando por la pérdida de algo que nunca había tenido. Sus esperanzas frustradas, sus sueños frustrados y sus expectativas destrozadas, todo por alguien que ni siquiera tenía.

_Que ridículo. Pensó._

— ¡Oi, camarón!

_¡Oh por todos los dioses!_

Levy se tensó al escuchar su voz. Instintivamente, ella cerró sus ojos como cuando era pequeña, si los cierro, no estoy. Ella se palmeo la cara mentalmente, como si eso fuera a funcionar. Pensó.

Entonces, en el preciso momento en el que Levy iba a darse vuelta, Mirajane llego con un té de jazmín en una bandeja y una bolsa de hielo. La albina apoyo la bandeja en la barra y le sonrió.

—Te sentirás mejor si bebes esto. —ella puso delicadamente la taza de té humeante delante de la peliazul. —Aquí está el hielo, servirá para bajar la hinchazón.

Levy asintió con la cabeza y murmuro un gracias.

— ¡Oi...! —Gajeel gruño desde atrás de ella con impaciencia.

Levy giro su cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de Gajeel se agrandaron ligeramente y su expresión se deformo al verla. La sonrisa de Phanterlily, que estaba a su lado, se desvaneció al instante cuando la vio.

_Definitivamente, ella debió haberse quedado en casa._

—Levy, ¿Qué pasa?

La voz preocupada de Phanterlily casi le parte el corazón. Levy negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, tratando de aparentar de que todo estaba bien, aunque no engañaba a nadie, menos al Dragon Slayer de Acero.

Los ojos penetrantes de Gajeel la miraron fijamente. Levy se sintió insignificante ante su mirada, se sintió débil e insegura. Sus ojos parecían ver más allá de si misma, como si quisieran ver su propia alma. Rápidamente, la peliazul, aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Levy hizo un intento en sonreír, pero no funciono.

_Maldita sea._

_Si él seguía viéndola de esa forma, ella iba a quebrarse._

La pequeña maga se dio vuelta y agarro la bolsa de hielo y la coloco sobre sus ojos.

—No pasó nada. No eh dormido bien, eso es todo.

Levy agarro con sus manos temblorosas, la taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo. El líquido con sabor a jazmín pasó dificultosamente a través de su garganta.

_Quiero marcharme._ Pensó mientras el nudo en su garganta se intensificaba.

...

..

.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Los escritores viven de los comentarios...**


End file.
